Blackfire's Return
by Warlordess
Summary: YAY, CHAPTER SIX IS FINALLY UP! Pretty much as the title suggests. Starfire never heard the reason for Blackfire's collaboration so, when she returns, how will the younger Tameranian girl take it? Contains hints for RobStarr and RavBB.
1. Escape

Blackfire's Return

~*~ A Teen Titans Fiction ~*~

By: Chibi-Suiko

Summary: Blackfire returns (Just as she said she would) only this time she comes with her version of why she betrayed her sister! And all of what she says is part of a much bigger deal than they know... Contains Robin/Starfire moments.

Dedication: To my buddy and Vice President of our Internet sorority USA, Qtloveskittles. Thanks a bunch, dearest friend, for your support and I hope you get to read this.

PS to Qtlovestkittles (If you DO read this for me): I found out that, though I can't email while at school, I can upload documents to FF.Net behind my teachers back. This means I've continued MD! for you and also written another fic called Unknown (Rae08, Goddess of AAMRN, reviewed it all ready! Now you know it's good). I hope you get to look at them. I'll also be finishing my oldest fic, LPAL. Thanks again for your support and tell me in a review (NO EMAILS) what's going on with our club. My mom said she'd buy me a cheap internet service soon, so hopefully I can get some things done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Blackfire, or Slade. I just write about them. Never the less, let the dreamers dream, right..?

~*~*~

Prologue: Escape

~*~*~

(Scene: Unknown Astrological Belt, Voided Universe)

~*~*~

She shouldn't have held trust in such a devil. She should have told her sister of the truth before it had captured her and held her prisoner, as it was at the moment. This was where her lies had gotten her, in a highly defensive cell within the Cryptonic Meteorite Belt (Uh... Can't remember what that place was called). A Hell she'd been sent to and locked within for little more than six months. This was not worth the safety of her friends. At least, not anymore, she had decided. 

And so now, she was going to get out of here. And she was going to profess to her sister exactly what had forced her into thievery.

She felt her arms roped in front of her. They had been placed in a self-secure magnetic trap, the same as her ankles. As long as she was held under its grasp, she would never get back to Earth. That was the main reason why she'd waited so long, she could determine the pattern of the cores of her bindings and tell from there how to malfunction them.

Her soft, ebony hair strung over her shoulders and upon her face, mingling with a slight sweat that she'd worked up over the last few hours trying to contain her Tameranian aura. The only way to escape would be to infect her bindings with a very small pulsated disruption. It would slither through to the core of her hold and produce a small explosion. 

The only problem would be that if her aura was even the slightest bit too strong, it would surge straight to the alarm system and then she'd never be able to escape back to her sisters current residence. There was no reason to be effected by sound here. This containment forum held only the most proficient of the tyrants, those with the ability to crush buildings with the stroke of a hand and demolish planets with a shake of their head. Those like her who were thought of as a true threat.

But now she knew that the one who'd planned this conniving capture on her sister was not at all truthful when he stated she was assured safety. So, not only were her sister and her friends left in an unknown peril because of her allegiance with such an evil, twisted mind, she had to worry about a safe, untroubled journey that could very well take weeks (If she were followed) in order to rid her sisters' unpleasant demise from her head.

She felt her aura start up within her eyes, sort of glimmering within her before declining down her shoulders and past her fore-arms into the circuitry keeping her stationary where she was. The only way to run. The only way to beat the wrongs she hadn't done of her free will. She felt her Tameranian fighting sensation descend even further along her waist and legs, before settling within the locks holding her feet down.

There was a brief moment in time before she felt a shuddering coming from her manacles before the solar powered core rejected its continuity of use and shut down. She felt them loosen enough for her to slip her hands and feet out of them before they fell to the ground with such an affliction that they burst into brief flame such as a miniature detonation and the wiring shattered into hundreds, or even thousands, of pieces.

Immediately, alarms sounded around the entire passage and heads turned to try and see who'd escaped their fate of waiting in their cells for death. There answer was a young Tameranian alien girl, throwing her head back for a slight laugh before dropping to the ground to retrieve four pieces of what was left over from her formerly secure hold. She jumped up and obliterated the roof of her prison before soaring out the ceiling and floating towards the direction of the barrier holding her back from the universe she wished to be in.

She heard voices of panic and anger behind her, such as those of civilians and guards and commanders who were forced to relegate those who'd chosen not to place tighter security on her floor as she blasted her way through the weakened obstruction and out into the darkness of the unignited holder of worlds.

Blackfire turned in the direction of one, Earth, where her sister had last placed residence. There were lightning clouds hanging adrift over the marble colors of blue, green, and silver pearl. Another challenge she'd have to force herself through in order to respond to her sisters' confusion of her last visit. She needed to get there before _He _decided that it was time to rid himself of all the Titans.

~*~*~

(Scene: Two weeks later, Titan Tower, Upper Metropolis, Earth)

~*~*~

On Earth, it was Spring. A beautiful season where offspring were produced, warmth was regained... And chores were at there highest of primes. And unfortunately for the Titans, they were also included.

"Dude, why do we have to submit ourselves to Spring cleaning?!" Beast Boy shouted as he pulled up the rug that had been settled right in front of their television and feeling the strength of the dust begin to flutter into his nose. He coughed, gagged really, and ran to throw it over their balcony in order to be whipped clean, "I mean, shouldn't we have some sort of technical device for these things?! Or at least a butler!"

Robin turned from vacuuming the dust from the curtains and replied, "Well, I'm sorry that I left Bruce with all the goods. We have to learn to do this for ourselves anyway. It's a good chance to learn responsibility, Beast Boy." He concluded and turned back just in time to see his vacuum suck up the bottom half of the curtain, "WAAAH--!" He shouted uncharacteristically and jumped to turn off the vacuity so that he didn't damage them, "Though it wouldn't be so bad if we could just clap our hands and have everything just disappear..." He grumbled as he separated the shades from the end of his cleaning device and looked into the snout to be sure nothing was wrong.

"Who wants responsibility anyway?! I'd be happy with just my N64, my chew toys (For his wild-side purposes), and of course my--"

"--Tofu?! B.B.! I told you not to fill up our snack stash with this stuff! C'mon! Where's the Doritos? The hamburgers?! WHERE ARE MY HOTDOGS?!" Cyborg's voice was heard from the kitchen, "That's it, this has gotta stop--" The next sound to reach their ears was that of things being thrown in the trash and Robin was willing to bet it was anything like snacks and meat.

"Hey, Cy! Leave my tofu alone! I spent thirty bucks on all that and it's not gonna be wasted on your B-Ball practice so don't be shooting for the trash can!" With that, Beast Boy ran into the kitchen, deforming into a field goat along the way and the next thing Robin heard as was a long, mess-making crash.

He sighed. This was the life he'd settled for when leaving training with Bruce Wayne? He was forced to settle the dispute between two of his most trusted friends by throwing one of his wing-darts so that it just whizzed by their heads. They looked up expectantly to the supposed leader and waited for him to state something. Obviously he wasn't that full of wisdom so he cleared his throat and called down the hallway, "Raven! Starr! Come here, both of you!"

The next minute, a black shadow formed on the farthest place from Cyborg and Beast Boy and Starfire soared gracefully through the doorway, a smile bright on her face and landed beside Robin, "Good afternoon, dearest friends! Shall we move now to another part of the Tower of which needs concentrated effort to clear it of such things as dirt particles?" She ended as her grin widened into over-excitement and Robin could tell, though he wasn't facing them at the moment, that Cyborg and Beast Boy were sweatdropping a storm. He probably would too, she was so ecstatic about cleaning. Was this normal for teenage alien girls or was it just the ones they hung out with?

Starfire grazed the front of Robins uniform with a feather duster she was holding in hand, producing a great amount of filth to appear around them. He coughed up what he breathed in and took the thing from her hand.

"Starr, stop for a moment, would you?" He asked as politely as possible and she turned to him, still grinning.

"Are you saying that we're finished for the day, now Robin?" She was still acting a little eccentric for someone who was being reduced to sweeping the Titan Tower spotless during the thunderstorm that still brewed outside, and that was one _big _tower. They had figured that since it was a quiet and stupor-filled day, they might as well clear up the issue of Spring Cleaning now, rather than later when they could be enjoying the sultry Spring air.

"No, Starr. I just thought up a better, easier strategy to do this with. We're gonna separate into individuals and complete cleaning in that order." He ended and watched Beast Boy trailing a bit of drool over his lower lip. He scowled, knowing he should have explained it simpler.

"Wha..?"

"He means that we're going to each be doing separate rooms. So settle for something now before you're stuck with the toilets." Raven said in her cold drawl.

"I call kitchen!" Cyborg immediately quipped. This got Beast Boy's attention and he jumped up at his friend.

"Nuh uh! I know what you're planning to do! You're gonna get rid of all my tofu!"

"You think?! What else is clearing out the refridgerator good for?!"

"Fine." Robin halted them where they stood, "Cyborg, kitchen. Beast Boy, you work in the rec. room, and NO arguing. Starr, can you handle the hallways, foyer, and balcony? And me and Raven will settle for the bedrooms." They all nodded (Though B.B. cried miserably over what he knew would be a great loss) and headed in their respected directions.

~*~*~

Raven walked into Starfire's room and gazed around. There was nothing much to clean here. It seemed that the other female member of the team was a neat freak of an alien. She still entered the room, just to check and be sure that there was nothing she could be accused of missing. Using her powers, she muttered in incantation and ripped the many things including her friends dresser, bed, and small entertainment center from the floor. 

There was nothing there. Tameranians were deathly tidy. She turned her gaze to the closet and noted that it was a part of the room, and therefore also needed looking through. Stepping beyond the sill-lifted furniture, she opened the doors and gazed inside. There was nothing out of the ordinary in here, either. She leafed through the clothes and boxes, making absolutely sure that everything was clear, before she noticed a small oval fixture in the back. It looked slightly familiar.

She reached forward and plucked it off of its secure attachment and held it in her grip. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was and, because of her release of emotion, she heard the clutter of Starfire's things hitting the ground. She quickly rearranged them in the best order she could remember (Hoping that Starfire wouldn't mind a bit of redecorating) and flew from the room, heading towards Robin's position in Cyborgs'. When she reached the door, however, there was no one inside so she rushed to the rec. room.

She found all the Titans there and waited for Robin to explain the calling.

"Trouble, Titans. Looks like we're gonna have to skip on the storm surge today." Robin cleared up and Raven noticed B.B. hiss a silent call of glee.

"Robin, there's something you may like to know..." She started in that same drawl from before but Robin put a hand up.

"I'm sorry, Raven, but whatever it is will have to wait. There's a mass thievery going on downtown and the authorities can't handle capture over all the convicts. We don't have time to wait." She nodded and watched them all fly off in the direction of the railway, a separation of sorts between downtown and the upper Metropolis.

Without knowing what to do with her find, she tossed it upon the tabletop of the rec. center and followed after them. The small, almost cylinder-shaped, object rolled on its side before finally resting in its back, a certain familiar red 'S' etched on top.

~*~*~

A/N: All right, the prologue is up and now I'm going to sit back and relax, waiting for those out there crazy enough to review this and think it's good enough to continue. Anyway, you know the drill; read, review, and reply with POSITIVE criticism. Thanx in advance!

Ciao, ja ne, whatever friends from the digits!


	2. Return

Blackfire's Return

~*~ A Teen Titans Fiction ~*~

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of my fiction. I hope all those who enjoyed the first choose to continue to read this one as well. Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm so happy that at least one person has enjoyed my idea so far! Anyway, for lack of news, let's skip this and continue onwards.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Blackfire, or Slade. I just write about `em.

Summary: The obvious. Blackfire returns to Earth (Just as she swore to do) and tries to convince the TT's as to why she was forced into thievery. But will they believe her..?

~*~*~

Chapter One: Return 

~*~*~

(Scene: Same day, city zone, downtown Metropolis, Earth)

~*~*~

The thick, swirling masses of thunder clouds reigned above the sky. Bitter winds howled, scorching rain fell, and lightning streaked through the darkness. The roads of Upper Metropolis lay abandoned, any stray animal having had enough sense to find any form of shelter. The same, however, could not be said for downtown.

Sirens roared, shouts rung out into the chilly darkness (Though it was only around 3:30 pm), and tall forms clad in royal blue uniform ran around between the alleyways and common avenues.

Among them, though, five forms stuck out like sore thumbs. Two bright green lights fell upon the ground, lighting a small area for clear vision. There was a couple shouts, a gunshot, and the five unknown beings separated, two leaping into the air, and three floating and suspending themselves above the ground as they turned (One form huddling for a split second before producing wings), investigating their surroundings, and then headed off into different directions.

They had been called downtown to halt the sudden spurt of thievery that day but were finding it remarkably hard to tell the loose convicts from the shadows of the parking meters and telephone poles.

The dispensed group let their eyes adjust to the harsh weather conditions that they were forced to battle against the seven criminals in.

A discriminating, hulking shadow stood in the middle of the main street, turning his head in every direction. He raised his arm and entered what looked to be a number code imprint into his skin. Two seconds later there was a *bleep* and he elevated his arm straight forward, parallel to his eyes.

A stream of red light emitted from a newly revealed neutralizing cannon into the dense-set fog setting in. The next moment, his red eye gleamed a couple times and he grinned.

"There're two hiding fifty meters west of the Pizzeria. Starfire. Do you think you can handle them?" He asked, seemingly to himself before there was a disrupted reply from a small unseen intercom obviously attached to him somewhere.

"Yes, Cyborg... I'll handle it..." Then the transmission went out and somewhere above him, two green hand-held lights fluttered and moved forward.

Beast boy dropped next to him, deforming from a giant hawk-like creature into his normal self, rubbing a new lump that had appeared on his head, and relieving a now unconscious man from his formerly claw-ish feet. He now lay under him, still unmoving.

"What's the matter? This one hit you from behind?" Cyborg asked, pulling the current topic over his shoulder carelessly and heading towards the cop car next to a small electronics shop.

"No, actually... Remind me next time, Cy, before I try to fly in unseeable weather. Those apartment buildings can really knock you down..." He concluded lamely and continued to rub his head while his cybernetic friend shook his head, choosing not to comment on his lack of common sense, "The only one I could find." He indicated to the now locked-away man.

"Ah... Huh..." Cyborg replied, the only thing he could think of. About thirty seconds later, a shadow formed from the ground, two men wrangled within it like the coils of a snake.

"Not worth the trouble but..." Raven caught sight of B.B.'s bump, "And I figured only people like this could act so simple-minded." She ended simply and chose to say nothing more about it but Beast Boy could tell when he was really being insulted.

He blushed, embarrassed at the fact that she of all people had to see him when he definitely wasn't at his best.

"Yeah, well... I still caught one first!"

Raven just rolled her eyes.

~*~*~

Two blocks down, Robin was scrambling around an alleyway in pursuit of two more of the criminals. He had no special abilities, no heat sensors, no lightning rays... The only things he had to fight with was a good defense/offense and a conscience of ten different fighting styles, one that he was going to use to best his unseen opponents and protect his district.

There was a distinct sound behind him and he turned, whipping out his glistening silver rod and extending it so that it made more of an eligible weapon. Next moment, two men enveloped his sight and he was forced to jump above them lest he be trapped from both ends. He ended up on an old crate, probably used as a seat for some of the gangs that hung around the area. The two beings below him grinned widely and began to climb up, one before the other.

Robin smiled, "Not a wise idea, guys..." And he took the rod in his hand and brought it down upon the first ones head, bashing one end into his nose where blood began to spurt out and he cried in pain and grabbed it, meaning he had to let go of his grasp on the crate.

He fell back into the other, who chose not to catch him, and they both fell, one on top of the other, onto the ground. Robin jumped down in front of them, his face the other way. They took this as initiative and immediately grabbed a couple things to use as weaponry to fend off the extremely talented young adult. He closed his eyes, something he'd learned from being Bruce Wayne's trainee for six and a half years, and let sound be his guide. It may have been dangerous when he could have easily seen their moves but it was wonderful guidance as to apply himself for more... Challenging battles.

The whip of a crow bar spun through the air and brought his attention back to the present and he turned, his dowel dropping in front of his face to shield it from any blows, then he swiped it like a baton and pulled the opposing shaft by force from the adversary's hands. It flew high into the air and landed closer to the opposite wall, clanging against the cold cement. Robin grinned, catching sight of the apprehension fully apparent on the figure's face. The one behind him looked just as still, catching onto the fact that they weren't prepared to face someone who had undergone almost a decade of strenuous training to get where he was today.

The second produced a trash can lid from behind his back, nodded to the taller and scruffy looking man, then grasped it in his hand like a Frisbee, whisking it swiftly towards him as they both ducked and ran back into the main street. This was a pointless gesture, which was made perceptible as Cyborg stood tall over the two of them and pointed his neutralizer cannon in their faces.

"End of the line..." He stated threateningly as their faces clouded over with fear and they stepped back, ready to bolt in another direction but he prepared his booster weaponry and watched as its glow illuminated a small patch of street, "And as I always say... _Boo-yaa._" He grinned victoriously as they finally resolved to defeat.

Raven produced two dark pairs of hand-cuffs, placing them telepathically onto their hands and Robin and Beast Boy secured their entry into the Federal Defense vehicle. They counted six out of eight and Robin took a moment to notice that two of the criminals weren't the only people missing.

"Has anyone seen Starr..?"

~*~*~

She crept silently towards the coordinates Cyborg had clued her in on, fifty meters West, right..? She felt the soft drizzle begin to pour more fluently and lit the area around her with one of her starbolts. This didn't seem like a good idea, however, as, with a sudden whisk through the air, something collided with her head. It was enough to send her reeling forward but not enough to truly weaken her because of her specialty of being of alien prestige. It strengthened her body like some sort of highly defensive shell and for that, at this moment, she was grateful.

"You are one of those who've tried to run riot in the area and pilfer from the shops?" She asked, acknowledging that he looked no more than twenty and almost feeling a great sense of regret that he'd been chosen to live such a life, "For that I am sorry that I must do this." She took to the air again and, as he watched her with wide eyes and felt his hands drop to his sides, she kicked him in the gut, sending him lurching onto the ground, coughing up sudden spouts as his breath was beat out of him. Starfire lowered herself to him and put her hand on his shoulder to try and gain his attention again, "Now tell me, where is the other; your friend? I'm afraid he must be punished for his crimes as well."

The man in front of her lay silent on his knees, when suddenly he looked up in anger and took a punch to her face, "There's no way I'm letting you in on that secret--" She fell back, mostly from shock, and felt a small sting as she placed her hand to her cheek. To say the least, it burned slightly, which was more than she was expecting from him. Her eyes now grew angry and she produced two more starbolts as she hovered over the pathetic little being who'd chosen to force her friends from such splendid times of The Cleaning of the Spring, and bared her electric looking techniques in front of his face. His expression looked a mix of fury, pain, apprehension, and smugness. And she wasn't sure which one of the above to take most-seriously.

She was relieved of the confusion a moment later, no matter how awful the reason as the other crept up behind her, a steel piece of car bumper in hand. She turned as she felt a shadow lingering above her, her starbolts reflecting only so much on the ground. She turned and gasped on pure instinct before she placed her hands forward (The bolts held, forgotten) and immediately heard a grunt as the man was thrown back into the brick wall of the average, graffiti-labored building at the end of the ally. She opened her eyes, feeling extremely fearful that maybe she'd hurt a defenseless human, she absorbed the power back within her as her eyes welled with tears of fear. She'd hurt someone who wasn't capable of protecting himself...

The man first to attack her stumbled to his feet and came up behind her. Starfire turned just in time to see him hold up a small glass bottle when--

--The man was hit in the back with something violet coloured and he fell forward with a grunt, falling straight into her arms. She supported him long enough to place him on the ground before securing herself with her starbolts for maintenance and floating into the air. There was no one visible at first as she towered above the street, looking every which way to locate the prosecutor of the two men below. She wasn't sure whether to refer to them as her savior or not...

She felt something trace her back and turned, her hands coming to a stop right in front of her, her eyes widening and her mouth opening in a gasp, "... It is you..?! But how--?!"

"--Clumsy as always, Dearest Sister. However, you are not the one I've come for--" Blackfire smirked, her finger tracing the younger girls back as she felt her aura grow into settling waves around her. Starfire felt a pulsing enter her spine, that which was normally emitted through a small portion of the Tameranian's body, "So... Tell me, Starr-Honey... Did you miss me..?!" She shouted as her malevolence got the better of her and she thrust more of her sensation into her hand, bringing it straight into Starfires nerves.

"--AHHH--!" She screamed, her spine tingling and her eyes closing as she felt darkness circle around her. 

She supposed that dying in her Sister's hands was not the most unworthy of ways. It was far better than at the hands of Slade, and at the cost of Robin. She felt memories of her short time on Earth spin around as she fell into her older siblings arms. Blackfire caught her easily and eased her into a gentle sleep before floating gracefully to the ground, her now visible body full of scrapes, bruises, and even small specks of blood. But it was still uncertain whether it was hers... Or not.

"--STARR--!" Robin yelled angrily as he ran around the corner and, despite the darkness, was able to make out a sillhouette he'd never been able to forget, one that had almost rid him of one of his dearest friends forever, "... YOU--?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: There we go. Do you hate me yet? I'm still a little weirded out about the way I did this and I'm also sorry about the lack of clarity with the battle scenes. I'm definitely not one to do them well. I only took Karate for three weeks or so (And that was about eight years ago) and I hardly see action movies, those that I do are too hard to describe. Still, I hope you enjoyed this. Do the normality; read, review, and worship me as though I'm too good for you. It stimulates higher self-esteem. ^__^;;

Ciao, ja ne, whatever till next time my friends/fans from the digits--!

-- Chibi-Suiko


	3. Past

Blackfire's Return

A Teen Titans Fiction

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Nothing much to say here accept thanks to those who've reviewed and I hope I continue to receive positive comments! Also, look forward strange and peculiar happenings once you reach beyond the summary.

Disclaimer: Nope, Chibi doesn't own Teen Titans, Blackfire, or Slade. Though I'd do some _very _interesting things with them if I did...

Summary: Blackfire has come back with her own tale of why she betrayed her sister... Is she really as heartless as she seems? And what's Slade got to do with it? (As if he doesn't have something to do with EVERYTHING that goes on...)

~*~*~

Chapter Two: Past

~*~*~

(Scene: Unknown Darkness, Voided Mind)

~*~*~

__

The field was barren and dirt was billowing into the sky, making it evident that some sort of battle had taken place just moments before. A young girl stood lone in the center of a deathly thick cloud of dust, hacking bitterly as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. A pair of feet, clad in steel and violet cloth, knelt beside her and brought the small girls face into their hands, drawing her close.

"It's all right, Young Starr. There is no need to cry. Maybe next time..." The woman whispered reassuringly and, looking into the frail face, through the dirt and grime, a smile lit her features.

Twenty feet away, a figure clad in black watched as the younger was congratulated for her... Defeat. **She **had won! How come the child seemed to be more proclaimed as victor?

~~~

__

She stood groomed for greatness, her clothes glimmering from their New-Dom and her raven hair drawn back for safety. Her violet eyes glimmered excitedly as she awaited her name to be called and her entry to be finalized.

"Blackfire--!" And she jumped into the air, a lavender hue aura appearing over her hands. It cascaded down her waist, glowing immensely, showing strength, "...Versus Starfire--!" She halted for a moment, shock-ridden and dwindling some time later over her silhouette as she stepped into the battle arena. She saw the burgundy-blend of her sisters hair as her apprehensive eyes stared back.

Obviously, fighting a sibling was just as unprecedented, yet exhilarating, to the spectators because shouts and cheers were heard all around. Blackfire smirked and raised her hand in acceptance to the judges. Her sister did the same.

"Begin--!" Like the sharp blade of a dagger slicing through the air, the Head-Elders wheeze erupted, louder than the entire crowd of three-thousand Tameranians. The two reached the climax of their lightning out-put as their bodies clashed, blightingly fast, toward each other. It took hardly any time at all before the eldest triumphed, her finger emitting a lavender-violet laser beam right across the youngers' forehead. Starfire tried to decrease her breath.

All of the sudden, Blackfire's smirk let up and she grinned whole-heartedly, holding out a newly regulated hand to help her sister up. The crowd screamed, shrieked; shouts of 'Encore!' and amiable applause made the two go bright red in the face. Neither were that used to an entire coliseum's worth of people cheering them on.

The Leader's shouts rung around the field, "Starfire, loss; Three to Blackfire, win; Three..."

~~~

__

Later that night, both were using their ability to eavesdrop against their newly divided parents. A crisis had arisen since the defeat of one of their offspring in the arena and they were debating about what to do. One was older, this was true; but due to their extensive training towards Starr, pushing her and helping her exceed the limitations of normal Tameranians their age, their abilities and levels should have been marked even. It could have been due to Starr's lack of passion towards battle, her weakness... That was the problem.

Starfire's father just happened to be an elite warlord of their planet, a general of their army, and a highly-ranked official. His name was of common usage on the streets, along with those of his family and fore-fathers. It wasn't as if he were dismissing his daughters ability to restrain from commencing battle, or that he was displeased with her upbringing... It was more the fact that they'd tried so hard and they knew that this was not the full potential she could reach, the pinnacle of her strengths.

"But... Please, listen... Beautiful Starr is not yet ready to qualify..."

The two girls turned back as the argument died away. They sighed and retired to their dorms, both connected by a small peephole they'd built in when they were younger so that Blackfire could whisper sweet words and village chants to her younger sibling and ease her into sleep. Now they would use it to discuss much more important matters.

"What do you think the City Council will choose to do with me, Sister?" The fear in her voice was evident and Blackfire could hardly hear the girl breathing. She didn't know exactly how to console her but, never the less, she tried, "Will they place me in an ETF (Extensive Training Facility)? Or will they exile me..? M-Maybe they will wish to send me away..."

As you could have well guessed, the laws of their planet were more than strict. Blackfire attempted to shake off her exhaustion. She could all ready tell that Starfire was nodding off so she thought of some words to help, hoping that it would cease her obvious terror over the power their leaders held, "Dearest Sister, there is nothing more that I want from you other than to see you healthy and radiant and strong. The Council would never begrudge Father enough to exile his own daughter. This is more about his rank than anything else. He's too proud to see any harm come to you, you know that. As for those ECF's, they would do you so much good, no matter which you were sent to. They won't be placing you there, though, either..."

"...But... How can you be so sure..?" Was the reply.

"I'm not. But do you think Mother and Father would give you over to them without a fight? Father is strong, Mother is willful; a lethal combination if you ask me. No one will separate us, at least not for long." She yawned and heard her sister do the same, "...When you train yourself up a bit... How about a rematch..?"

"A rematch..? Do you not see, Sister? You are better than me. There is no way for me to compare."

"However flattering you may be, you know that isn't true. I am better only because you fear battle; you are such a peaceful thing... Dearest Starr, never try and morph your incapability's into something more... Unlike you. There will be many who will grieve... So, how about that rematch..? Not now, not necessarily soon; whenever you are ready, I will be waiting for you to come and refer to me..."

"Perhaps it is for the best to learn these skills... They will help me please our people when our parents have deceased. They will be most proud of their daughters once we reach the pinnacle of our abilities..."

"...Starfire..? You should know that they all ready are..." And those were the last words of the night as both teenage Tameranians fell asleep.

~~~

__

"You must train Starfire, dearest daughter..." Her parents stares bored into her own as her lips pursed in fear, "You must do so before you leave us. You must be ready for anything, wherever you are sent. Your skills will be needed when you come across the Justice Reinforcements on your new home planet, after you leave..."

"I'm...leaving..?"

"To travel to another quadrant of a distant galaxy. For research. And for first-hand experience." First-hand experience..? But she could get that here! Why should she have to travel a possible million miles when she could easily become a well-known warrior right on their home planet? Her father sighed and looked her up and down sympathetically.

Blackfire stood behind her in astonishment.

"We're sorry, Starr. Truly, we are... But it was the Council's final decision and not even I can change their minds. Please know that we tried to help alleviate your sentence. You'll not be under surveillance though. They know that you have it in you, they're just hoping to bring it out. This is more like a long-term session... You'll be back someday and you'll be thanking them all on bended knee..." He lost eye contact, "There is nothing more that we can do..."

"... 'Long-Term'..?" Starfire murmured disbelievingly, not even listening to him further than that line. No one chose this time to answer her as they knew it wouldn't help matters. They were temporarily going to be separated and, being the youngest, they would be forced to miss, what could be, ten years of their daughters life. The thought was not very pleasing to them, "There is nothing you can do... Father..? Please, you know that I tried..."

"Yes, I do... But your weakness for peace is not on your side, I'm afraid. And it's unacceptable for an Elite's child to borne no urge for battle. I'm afraid this is a lesson that you must be taught. In two weeks time, this will no longer be your home. The Leaders have requested your presence in a weeks time to discuss your departure and cluster coordinates." None of them looked at her as she felt four tears trickle from her eyes. One for each member of her family, including herself, for there was no one who could take this harder than them.

Quickly, she disbanded from the ground and left the home, leaving them all be. It was at this time that Blackfire chose to make herself known as she followed after her. The parents lifted their eyes and saw tears falling. They felt the pain as well, but the sisters were going to spend the next few years not knowing each other. And that made the situation just *that* much worse for them.

~~~

__

"You can turn this down, can't you..?" Blackfire and Starfire, sisters, stood alone on the pinnacle of their civilizations Godly monument. Neither moved accept for their lips and the occasional side glance at one another. They knew that if either got even the slightest bit emotional, the other would soon follow.

"Sister... And I thought you knew all about the Regulations of the Council Law." Starfire sighed. She honestly was wishing at that moment, that she could step forward and decline the journey; but it was impossible. Their leaders were the law and whatever they said, went. There were NO exceptions. And that meant that in two weeks, (not even, now that 'Deroje', their Sun, was descending beyond what they claimed a painting-worthy horizon), they would be forced to say goodbye to one another till the next time they were to see each other, "I am leaving and... As un-average of me as this sounds, I am almost looking forward to it... To see Father's proud face when I return, it was always something I've wanted. And you said you'd help me? Please, Blackfire, Sister; please..." She begged her sibling, dropping to her knees and grabbing at the hem of her dress.

"Starfire... I will help you.... But not right now. I'm-I can't bring myself to assist your skills, just so you can fly off into the universe... And leave me here. Who knows what would become of me..?" Blackfire tried to console her sister and make her understand at the same time, "You don't get how hard this will be for me..."

Starfire only nodded, soft glimmering tears streaming down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away, her sister's words were all ready doing an acceptable job. She looked up at her elder and smiled, hoping to reassure both of them that what was going to happen wouldn't be permanent, or damage their relationship in any way. They both knew, though, that it would be much harder to accept on the day of her transfer.

~~~

__

The Council stood before her, dressed in robes of pearl satin and gold. She stood on a silver steel platform below them, hoping to ignore the sensation of their weary eyes boring into her skin. It felt so strange; most of their people had never had to be presented to the Leaders until the age of 23, and that was only to initiate the Banquet of Age. Unless they did something wrong, that was.

She heard their words and her Father's pleas to rethink their decision. But she, even at her age, knew it was no use. After all, hadn't her Father just said so one week before? Blackfire had not shown up yet. The last half a month had been spent mostly alone, her returning home late and waking before the sun never matching with Starfire's methods. they had talked little more than three conversations-worth since their standing on the topmost mark of their Godly structure.

Her mother stood in the Jury's Box; she was one of the seven chosen to judge the situation. And it was all ready evident that her one vote to keep her daughter home had not succeeded in swaying the others. Starfire was leaving her planet, her galaxy, her home... And there was nothing that she, or anyone else who cared, could do about it.

There was a blaring tone and the Conviction of Sirr Sapph-Gem Isareal's failure to commence his daughter in proper Tameranian executional warfare, the battle all ready lost, had begun.

"Starfire Lyndrell Isareal; you have been brought forth among the Tameranian Courts due to your ongoing struggle in the art of Tameranian combat... Such a fault is a rare sign of insubordination with the Tameranian Law; though, no matter how subtle the chances are for gaining such an unadmired quality, we cannot overlook this... The charges hereby bring us to the following decision..." Everyone held their breath as the consequences were given, "...Starfire of the Isareal heritage, you are hereby disbanded from your family name, under temporary circumstances, mind you, to live amongst the Civil Actors on one, fellow planet Earth. Unsupervised, long-term, and free will acknowledgment probation... Do you accept the terms?"

She choked back a slight sob as she nodded her head. This was it... The Leaders would give her a week to pack, plan, say goodbyes... She never thought she'd see the day when she'd be forced from her bearings and sent to an unknown land so far away...

"Due to your consideration and agreement of the above stated, we grant you seven moons before your departure. Plan well, child... You'll be needing every gift that you've received..." The Council turned away and the audience began to rise from their seats, "This court is now adjourned..." And Starfire raced into her mother's arms while her parent held her trembling daughter as she cried openly.

Her father stood tall and proud behind her, knowing that it had taken such bravery to stand without shaking before the admirable power of their Elders.

~~~

__

The Shot-Pod was ready and Starfire was loading two bags of things such as her favorite violet robes and her most-favored Tameranian snack 'Glorm-Lou Chips', the sight of which looked like regular potato crisps, only they had been combined with, what seemed to be, rotting cheese (Though they actually tasted like very fresh, home-made Blue Cheese dressing). She gave her Mother and Father one last goodbye and began to board her only means of leaving. Blackfire had never shown up, still choosing to disappear at the oddest of times. This allowed Starfire to remember the fact that Blackfire had promised to help her... It was a promise that she had never kept.

Suddenly a voice called from behind her. She turned, a smile lit her features, and she ran into her older sisters arms, "Blackfire, Sister! I would have thought that you'd forgotten or chosen not to come!" She was nearly in tears again as her sister held her close, running her hands through her bright auburn hair.

"Sister, I would never let you leave without telling me goodbye. Now was it me, or were you half-way onboard that shuttle all ready?" They both smiled at one another as they pulled away, "I **am **going to miss you, you know that?" The younger chose this moment to nod, "And I won't break my promise to you. Inside your bag is a gift; something that I thought you'd like to have, and something that I found would be of use... Keep it close at heart, as it has a piece of all your family within it." With that, she was ushered confusedly to her ride and blasted before she could reply.

Blackfire still stood lone on the platform, three tears trickling down her cheeks and waving with as much physique as she could muster in her current state. Her Mother and Father stood behind her, encouraging her departure with smiles that showed how proud they were of her maturing. She was saying goodbye to them now, without words. Yet she didn't think she'd ever spoken so much in her entire life.

~*~*~

(Scene: Alleyway, Downtown Metropolis, Earth)

~*~*~

Starfire lifted her eyelids to the sounds of angry shouts before her. She was still in the arms of the newly emerging form that was her sister and suddenly began to remember what had happened. How long had she been out? She still felt unable to move, though. Whatever her sister had done to her spinal cord had temporarily paralyzed her body. She heard Robin shouting from below and tried to catch his eye.

"Let her down NOW!" Probably the only words he had the mind to say, too shocked to believe that her, supposedly relocated sibling had appeared so soon before them, "STARR-! STARFIRE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" She attempted to speak, raise her hand, anything, but the most response she got from her nerves was a hiss of pain. She felt as if her whole nervous system had been electrocuted from the center of her cranium. Robin pleaded once again, in a amazingly concerned and (almost) frightened tone, for her sister to hand her completely useless form over, "Please, Blackfire! She's your sister! Give her to me, she may be hurt!"

But what happened next was beyond principle; at least, when it came to her sisters morals, as she felt them descend and casually, yet carefully, she was placed into the Boy Wonders arms...

~*~*~

A/N: Yeah; I know this chapter took a LONG time to post but it's a little bit longer, I think. I wanted to give my idea about what Starr/Blackfire's home planet was like before we went any further. You know, an overview of their customs and such. I also wanted to give the feel that things weren't always to... Difficult to understand between the two of them because, in my opinion, anyone related by BLOOD to Starfire can't be potentially evil. They just can't...

PS: I didn't tell you what Blackfire gave to Starfire on purpose so don't complain that you think I forgot it or anything if/when you review.

Anyway, ciao, ja ne, whatever till next we read my fans/friends from the digits!

-- Chibi


	4. Justification

Blackfire's Return

A Teen Titans Fiction

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update. I know that you were all probably expecting common, weekly things or something. Unfortunately for the both of us, my idea needs a lot of work. Still, I won't give up and I hope that you all won't either. This may take quite a while but I'm hoping you accept the terms gracefully. Besides the above point, here IS the fourth chapter and I'm hoping you all like it, as it was kinda rushed to get posted early enough.

ALSO: Just a quick question; have any of you ever noticed how Teen Titans, a hero-versus-bad guys show for kids, hardly contains any real crime? Most of it is either about Slade and his latest scheme or the teams personal issues. Sometimes both, yet I've hardly seen an eppie where the whole thing centers around actual blunt crime.

Disclaimer: Nope, Chibi doesn't own Teen Titans, Blackfire, or Slade. Though I'd do some _very _interesting things with them if I did...

Summary: Blackfire has come back with her own tale of why she betrayed her sister... Is she really as heartless as she seems? And what's Slade got to do with it? (As if he doesn't have something to do with EVERYTHING that goes on...)

~*~*~

Chapter Three: Justification

~*~*~

(Scene: Downtown Metropolis, alleyway)

~*~*~

__

"Please, Blackfire! She's your sister! Give her to me, she may be hurt!"

But what happened next was beyond principle; at least, when it came to her sisters morals, as she felt them descend and casually, yet carefully, she was placed into the Boy Wonders arms...

The whole TT group stood in silence, most in shock. Raven was stark still, giving nothing away except for her eyes which always seemed to betray a bit of her emotions, in this case, confusion. Beast Boy was looking ready to pull his own hair out in frustration, the whole evil-to-good sister thing being a little too much for him. Cyborgs metallic jaw had hit the ground a long time ago. Robin wasn't saying, nor doing anything, rather just looking over Starfire's features, hoping to be able to tell whether or not she was all right.

"So... what does this mean..? I mean, it isn't everyday that an evil sister of a friend whose a hero on Earth comes back, just to knock her sister out and then hand her over to her friends... Wait, wait; I just confused myself here... Um... Care to explain?" Beast Boy extended a hand in Blackfire's direction. She was glancing lazily at them all. It was now that Robin chose to speak.

"No, Beast Boy, not here. Let's get back to the tower. We can all dry off and relax. And I have to be sure that Starr's okay..." With that, his eyes returned to the Tameranian girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed again and it almost looked like the jolt to her nerves had sent her to sleep. He turned back to Blackfire, "We don't trust you. Frankly, appearing and attacking your sister wasn't a good way to begin a reunion. But you handed her over to me without a fight. And you haven't come after us yet. I want to know exactly why and how you came back. Also, what you came back to do..." And he began a walk towards his Robo-bike (That motorcycle thing he uses sometimes) and began to start the engine, Starfire leaning over his shoulders, safely tucked away by his gear.

Blackfire followed almost solemnly after them, keeping to herself as her violet aura lit the way towards the still freshly familiar Teen Tower.

~*~*~

(Scene: Titan Tower, Rec. Room, T.V. area)

~*~*~

Six minutes... Ten minutes... Twenty-five minutes passed as the whole group sat in absolute silence and they all absorbed the scene. It was strange to think about; Blackfire, a criminal wanted in at least six galaxies, older sister to their friend and hero of Earth, was sitting here, in their living room. It would have looked quite bad to any authorities who might have known of Blackfire's origins. Robin, himself, had trouble thinking about it without also thinking of how it would tarnish their well-balanced reputation.

But now wasn't the right time to think about that. Now was the time for answers; answers about Blackfire's reason for coming back, answers about why she sought what seemed refuge from them now when, only six months before, she was tormenting her own sister and trying to steal the whole of the Titan team from her.

"Shouldn't we wait for Starr?" Beast Boy made a point to be compassionate. Starfire probably was the person who deserved, more than all of them to know about her sister. 

At this point in time, Raven chose to enter with Starfire in tow, both looking more than healthy. Robin gave Starfire a questioning look, just to be sure, and was graced with a smile that changed to a concerned frown when looking over the teams position with her sibling.

"I am fine now. Does this mean that we can begin..?" She was very anxious as to what Blackfire had returned for. 

"Starfire, sister..." Blackfire sighed. It would be one Hell of a story to tell, not to mention one that they probably wouldn't believe but that wouldn't stop her from going through with it, "Where to begin..? I am sorry for what I did." She cleared her throat, knowing full well that an apology was enough for them to swallow at first, "I was put up to it by one of your human criminals. Only, in more than one way, he was not human. He threatened our home, Starfire. He threatened the Tameranian Empire. And he told me that, in order to protect our home, I must destroy... You, you and your friends. Except for you Robin. That was why I was all over you last time. He wanted you alive."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Something about that line was more than easy to believe. There was definitely a 'human' criminal out there who was basically set on capturing him.

"I did it to save our Father, our Mother, our people. You yourself said that, to please our Council was the grandest prize of all. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. But he told me that I would have devastatingly high defense against any who tried to tear me away from Earth. Against those carcass police beetles who succeeded in taking me last time. And he lied. So who was to say that he wasn't lying about our home? I came back to tell you of that story, and to earn back your trust, and to take. Him. Down. I will strip him for all that he is worth. But right now, please, forgiving my mistakes is all I want from you." Blackfire ended.

"Sister..." Starfire was looking VERY emotional and Raven, who happened to be sitting beside her, moved slowly away, unsure of what reaction she would be caught in the middle of," Sister, you march in here, make this your home, try and win over my friends, attempt my replacement, and betray my trust in you..? And now you wish sanctuary of me?" Starfire seemed on the complete negative and Blackfire took this chance to say nothing at all in return. The group held their breath, noting the expressions on both the sisters' faces, "... You are forgiven."

If an angel choir had been present, they'd be chorusing Hallelujah at that very moment. The Titan's felt an immense weight lifted from their shoulder's as the tension was relinquished from the room. It was at this point that long smiles were proudly worn over both faces... But not for long. The record skipped as Blackfire's face contorted, as it had so many times that day, into a frown.

"I thank you for what you've done for me. But there is something that you should know. Something that could destroy you at any moment if we do not act quickly." And, with that, the tension returned, more ominous than ever, "You see, when I was here, I hid something last time from you. Something you may not have found. It was in your room Starfire. And it was from that same criminal who restrained me to a life of crime for almost two years now. I told you last time that I had raided your closet. And that's true. However, I was also looking for space to stash a gas vessel so powerful, it could take out an entire city, let alone five unaware teenagers."

*

__

"Sister... Where did you,..? Are those my--" Starfire was broken off as the team began to head towards the front doors leading to the outside world, and downtown, where the supposed party was being held.

"Sorry, Hun... raided your closet. You don't mind if I borrow these, do you?" Blackfire commented with ease. As though she was all ready sure that her younger sibling wouldn't mind.

"Why not..? You have all ready 'borrowed' my friends..."

(A/N: I'm not entirely sure if that's how it happened, but, yeah... I think that's about right...)

*

The group finished their reminiscing and turned back to Blackfire in anxiousness.

"So... I mean, what would activate this thing? And is there a way to DEACTIVATE it..?!" Beast Boy asked, seemingly losing all sense of reality.

"Activation is caused by unsteady chakra waves. In this case, if Raven were to get even remotely close to my sisters closet, AND reveal a sudden burst of energy, it would be only a matter of time before something erupted from the canister."

"Whew! Man, then I guess that it's a good thing that Raven never finished looking over Starfire's room, huh?" With this comment from Cyborg, the entire group turned their stares on the younger shadowy figure who sat in complete silence, almost brimming with embarrassment.

"Uh... This is unlike me, really... But..." They all jumped to their feet at this comment and immediately went into an uproar.

"God! Rae, why NOW did you have to lose control of your powers!"

"Where is it?! Where'd you put it, after you found it?!" 

"I can't believe we've been sitting in this room for almost an hour and been so close to being completely obliterated!"

Raven tried to remain calm, the only one in the room capable of doing so besides Blackfire and Robin (who was more semi-calm), "I placed it on the Rec. table next to the stereo. But, if it hasn't gone off yet, what's to make it happen now?" She asked, unbelieving to the fact that they could sit so close to death and yet, never know.

"Possibly your emotional loss wasn't enough of a discharge to trigger the activation. But, possibly, Slade conned the whole thing. It could automatically emit the gas as soon as we pick it up. Anything is possible, from what I figure." Blackfire stated.

Robin quirked another eyebrow. Whatever amount of time Blackfire had spent with Slade, it had been enough to fill her in on exactly how much he was capable of. The whole team ran towards the simple looking object laying upon the table but none were brave enough to step forward, fearing that they would do as the above mentioned, and murder them all.

"Rae, can't you contain that thing with your powers?!" Beast Boy nearly shouted with terror. He had never been one for sudden death. Raven sighed and held up her hands obligingly. They started to glow as she chanted a murmur.

"Azerath, metrion, synthos... Azerath, metrion, synthos..." The small cylinder-like object floated softly into the air and danced in front of them. It was at this point that Blackfire made another tid-bit of useful info known.

"We have to hurry and try to disengage that thing now! If we don't, the climax and proximity of Raven's chakra could easily set off the detonation sequence. In other words, at any given moment in time, all of us could be found dead if we don't make a point in trying to save ourselves. Do you have a chem. lab here? I have something that could be of use, both now and later." Raven and Robin began to lead the way, while evading close contact with the small contraption that could be their doom.

"Great," Robin said as they entered and Blackfire took out some unknown microchips from her pocket, "Now, not only do we have to trust her, but Slade is involved. There's no telling what could happen now."

Starfire came up next to him, making it obvious that she had overheard his claims, "Do not worry, Robin. My sister is a 'trust-worthy' person, despite her past meeting with you. And I have 13 years of live proof for that. She's who helped make me as I am. Therefore, if you like ME for who I am, you are almost indirectly in debt to her..." Then Starfire walked towards the chem. table, leaving Robin to brood in his thoughts.

He almost shouted out something that probably would have sounded along the lines of 'Of COURSE I like you for who you are!' or 'There's no one I like BETTER!' but he kept to himself. These were not exclamations for a Leader to speak aloud after all, at least, not in such a desperate situation. But there was NOTHING truer that he had to say.

"I have here..." Blackfire began, once Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and finally Robin had placed goggles over their eyes (Yes, even Cyborgs artificial ones. Don't ask me why...), "One of the four cores from the restraints that held me in the Centauri Moon Prison cell for six months... Hopefully this 'friend' of yours doesn't know everything there is to know about solar systematical Federal Forces. If he does, which I'm hoping not, then we'll have another problem." She placed the small chip between a pair of scientific tweezers and held it up before her eyes to inspect it, "After destroying my holds back in my cell, I want to be sure I didn't break anything."

"Well, I mean... What would it do, exactly, to help us..?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, more or less, when attached to a capturing device, it strengthens it to almost unbearable odds. For humans, it's nearly, if not completely, impossible to get out of. So if we used this successfully on Slade, then we'd have a better chance of capturing him. Think of it as a gift. There's only four though. And we have to at least use one for testing. After all, we wouldn't want it to be lethal would we?" Blackfire ended with what some would call as twisted smile.

"Yeah, well, okay." Beast Boy replied bluntly.

"Morons and their logic..." Raven muttered. Then she turned to Blackfire, "To earn trust, you're going to have to be monitored. The entire time you're here."

Robin nodded his head, "I agree with Raven. I'm sorry Starr," He added, turning to her, "But we just need a bit more time to see if she's being completely truthful. What she's said so far checks out, but you never know what villains are capable of." He turned back to the ebony-haired alien, "And so you'll understand when we say that we'll be keeping an eye on you."

There was nothing but a nod as she placed the first of the four small computer chips on the table, in a sanitary dish and started on another. You could tell that she was dedicated to her current work by the sweat gathering at her brow. This work lasted for about two hours. Beast Boy and Cyborg were practically drooling exhaustingly by the time Blackfire slapped her hands upon the table.

Robin, Starfire, and Raven focused on the small micro-chips that were held in front of them. Then the elder Tameranian sister held out her hand to Robin and said, "One of your electric nets, if you please." And Robin handed over one of his contraptions and watched again as Blackfire placed the small chip upon it. The whole group stared in awe as the small electronical device was absorbed right beneath the 'skin' of Robins weapon.

"Okay, what do you all say that we try this baby out, huh?!" Blackfire stated and they all headed out to the training area.

~*~*~

A/N: Okay, I know that was short, lame, and hard to understand; as well as OOC. But this story is supposed to be a bit... Different from the original series. This is going somewhere for a reason. I don't have any idea how long it will be so don't ask me. There may be slight signs of Raven/Beast Boy alongside the obvious Robin/Starr thing going on. However, catching them is up to you. And Raven is not being cold, at least, not on purpose. I'm just trying to keep her in that dark, brooding personality that we all know and love.

Anyway, until next time (Whenever that may be)!

End transmission--

--Chibi


	5. Uproar

Blackfire's Return

A Teen Titans Fiction

By: Chibi-Suiko

A/N: Wow... Um, all I can say is that I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I've been working so hard on my currently best-running AAMR (Ash and Misty romance) that I was hoping to put this on temporary hold, or at least post slowly. I'm still working on it though, as you can clearly say. You hope that you all keep reading, appreciating, and reviewing. This is my first TT fic and I could obviously use some improvement. Though I know all amateur author's can. Please accept my apology and show some appreciation.

NOTE TO ROBIN/STARR FANS: I wanted to tell you that, as compensation, I'm currently writing a Rob/Starr one-shot for you all to enjoy. It may not be much but it's enough to get my best friend, Qtloveskittles, excited. Please look into it when I post. It will be titled something along the lines of 'Iris'. You'll see why when you read.

Disclaimer: Chibi does not own the Teen Titans, Blackfire, or Slade. Though she'd do some _very _interesting things with them if she did...

Summary: Blackfire's come back to her sister, after breaking out of a top-security cell in the Centauri Moons. She's come to her sister in order to revenge herself for being taken away from Earth; only Starfire isn't the target. When Slade is brought into the picture, the titans can't help but join forces with her. However, is her story true?

Chapter Four: Uproar

(Scene: Teen Tower roof, Upper Metropolis)

"Simulation, number identification 0016-11." Robin called through the intercom, "Member 16; excruciation level 11. Titans..." He stood stark still then turned to flip a switch, "GO!"

They flew into action immediately. Beast Boy 'evolved' into a rhinoceros, ramming sown the criminalized robotic components that appeared from underground. Raven focused her dark powers on tearing a certain number apart; next moment, all that was left were pieces of rubble smoldering on the ground.

"Remember, we don't want to destroy them all separately; pull the lot of them in together!" Robin shouted, readying the small weapon Blackfire had handed to him right before they'd started.

"You always knew hot to wield them the best. Or so my dear sister says..." She had told him with a wink. The comment had left him slightly red in the face.

The sisters were currently shooting their designated bolts at the 'enemy', forcing them back into one herd. Beast Boy then morphed into a boa-like snake and wrapped himself around like a reptile jail cell.

Blackfire stood back, nodded, and yelled, "NOW, Robin!"

The Boy Wonder took the initiative and hurtled a small round implement at the members of their assault.

There was a bright white flash and, next moment, an ordinary looking net was bounded atop the robotic felons. They extended fire-arms and saw-like blades and began hacking at the should-be-easily-destroyed material but, strangely enough, they didn't work. Blackfire stood back in calm resolve, looking almost proud at her idea of using such a technical weapon for good. And then she spoke out loud to everyone.

"Well, there you have it. It's just a good thing that I happened to place that small bugger on one of them. That way we don't have to waste another just to save your lives." Silence awaited her, "I just saved you all, that's all. Now, are there any questions..?"

"I have one, Blackfire." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see the familiar shaded face of Slade, "How do you find the insolence in you to betray me?" Blackfire stood directly across from him and growled. Starfire's eyes lit bright green. Robin was all ready on the defensive.

"Slade... You've all ready crossed me more than you should have. There's no way that I'm letting you get away with hurting Starfire so badly by pursuing her family and forcing them against her." Robin's voice sounded as though it were shaking from fury, "When I get my hands on you, and so help me, I will, I'll--"

"Robin, no." Blackfire's tone was that of a master speaking to a dog, "You don't understand. It's obviously me that he's after so I don't want to risk you. You'll just have to hold aside all ill feeling you share for him at the moment and get in line because I have first dibs." Her aura erupted and Slade laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself Blackfire. You're importance is of a minimum level. But, if you wish to fight me then come along. I'm not one to turn down a fellow villains beating." He was definitely egging her on and, though she knew this, she took the bait.

"Don't you EVER refer to me as the same as you. I am so much better than that... And I don't need you or anyone else to tell me otherwise!" She lifted off of the ground and shot like a rocket towards the man who had dared to threaten her home and her sister, "You can't take me on alone; Tameranians evolve during battle and I have grown so much stronger than last time!" Her eyes glowed lavender and a hazy glow poured out of them, targeting the steel-masked enemy.

"Childs play." He simply stated as he dodged, then chuckled, "Simmer down and listen. You think that I am no match for you but you've got it wrong. You forget that we worked together for a good amount of time. You also forget the first rule of a upper-lower partnership; know your subjects. I can say that I know everything about you, be it from then, or right now. I know that you're hoping to catch me with that contraption from your prison cell, that you're praying that your sister truly forgives you and is not just giving you the benefit of the doubt... I even know that, right now, you're trying to buy time while young Raven attempts to sneak up from behind." With that, he flipped backward, ending up behind a newly revealed Raven, who shot a blast of dark power that hit Blackfire in the chest, sending her flying straight into Cyborg, who caught her instead of being caught off guard.

"Dear sister, are you injured?!" Starfire simpered, hoping not.

"Tameranian skin is strong, but... Raven's attacks aren't of this Earth. I'm fine, nonetheless. Now, let's get this over with while we're all still alive and well, which won't be for long if we continue being careless--WATCH OUT BEAST BOY!" While most of their attention had been on her, Beast Boy had been caught off guard and was now in the middle of a heated beating.

At this, Raven's eyes seemed to blare and a burst of hot darkness erupted from her. Knowing that her aura was getting out of control, she began muttering her incantation in order to trigger her abilities at a certain mask-wearing, supposed human, "Azerath, metrion, synthos... Azertath, metrion, synthos... Azerath, metrion, SYNTHOS!" Beast Boy had transformed into a rhino and was trying to head-but the machine away from him while a black bubble had seemed to form around its hands and lower arms, causing them to blow apart two seconds later. Underneath revealed sparks and wiring, meaning that Slade had never been there and was only communicating through another one of his inventions.

"Heh heh... Thanks, Rae." Beast Boy said, grinning sheepishly and blushing.

Raven said nothing, but floated over to him with a grace, her robes drifting across the ground, and stepped beside him. Noticing that she wasn't in the mood to talk, Beast Boy nodded as though to confirm it and made the same fighting motion, turned into a (Cicada! Cicada! RUN! Just kidding...) leopard, and leapt at him, taking the offensive and the upper hand... Considering that the cybernetic adversary didn't have any, anymore.

Back with Blackfire, she'd gotten to her feet and was now watching the two battle the makeshift Slade-bot (Lol...), looking both amused and slightly mesmerized at their estranged teamwork, "And... They always work this way together?"

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, quirking their eyebrows, "Well... Actually... _No_." The Boy Wonder stated, glancing humorously at the two, "It's almost as if they're acting like teammates and... Friends."

"What? Do they dislike each other or something?"

"Uh... No; not exactly. It's more like Raven is antisocial while Beast Boy can't get enough of the world... They're complete opposites!" Cyborg shouted, clutching his head in confusion. It was just too much to see Raven and Beast Boy defending each other and working together and... It was almost like they were really together.

"Teamwork or not, they could always use help!" Robin stated, leaving Cyborg to stare and he leapt forward before being yanked back by Blackfire, Huh--?! Let me get this thing."

"Even if it isn't Slade, it's the next best thing to destroy what he put his mind to build. I'm going to mutilate this robot of his and show him exactly what I've learned while he's been lounging about, biding his time and crafting many ways to tear you all apart. He'll soon learn that he wasn't the only one learning." She stepped toward the trio left in battle before Starfire landed in front of her.

"Dear sister, perhaps it is not a very good idea to challenge it yourself. Would it not be much better to allow us to help? After all, something tells me that assistance is what you came here for, and not just to tell us of the threat in our home." She held out her hand as though to shake with her sibling but it was slapped away.

"You don't understand Starfire. I came back to tell you about the device Slade left you as a gift. I admit that help defeating him would be nice but... I will do it myself. Risking you once was enough. You and your friends can't be endangered by me again. And so... No. I'm not depending on you, not anymore!"

"It looks like you two could use some time alone. Perhaps I can help." The Slade-bot had taken down Raven and Beast Boy (who were trying to shake the dizziness from their heads at that moment) and was now standing at the edge of the building, weapons turned on them now, "I'll just send you to the afterlife now." A red-hot looking wire shot from the tip of the small spectral and targeted the two alien girls. They both shot their bolts at it but it seemed to just cut through. Before they had time to escape, an energized beam shot in between them and the coil, completely obliterating it.

Cyborg stepped forward and shut off his beam, smirking and nodding at Robin, who leapt at the cybernetic tech-piece and removed a shot-cord from his belt, aimed it at a ventilation shaft protruding from the roof, and kicked the bot, sending them both over the side.

"What does he think that he's doing?!" Blackfire shouted furiously, sparks erupting from her eyes as she struggled to contain her anger. but Starfire was more worried about Robin himself, and swooped after him in order to check if he was still alive.

"Robin! Are you all right now, Robin?!" She asked, as he grabbed the adversary's face and threw it aside, producing a small vid-screen and watching as Slade's face and voice fazed in and out. Starfire held out an emblazed finger and short-circuited the picture, making the whole machine lose its power and dismantle. Robin kicked the corpse pieces down the cliff below him and turned to Starfire.

"Perhaps I am wrong but... It did not seem like the perfect time for you two to be facing each other again." She gazed imploringly at him and waited for his reply to her insinuation.

"You're right, Starr. After all, we have more important things to attend to."

"Would you like a hand getting back up?" She asked, and held hers out.

"Yeah... I'd like that." And he let her pull him up with ease to the roof, where the others were waiting for him, "Sorry, we won't be getting anything from that one."

Blackfire made her way to the front of the gaping boys and non-emotional girl, "What the Heck do you think you're doing? No offense but I think I called that one my prey. Or did you not happen to hear me?! I'm sorry but you, as a leader and hero, have got to learn that, sometimes, a back seat must be taken. I didn't want it to happen like this when he came after me."

"Then... You knew that he would target you here?" Beast Boy asked her.

"You mean that you didn't?"

"Well, I-I suppose that... Of course I knew! I mean, I am part of the Teen Titans! I have to have some sort of brain!"

"Riiiiiiight..." Cyborg said, nudging the green boy with his elbow.

"But, as for you, Robin, you don't seem to get the fact that you can't be the only one to eliminate Slade. You're not the only person with something to gain because he's toyed with so many of us. You could have at least given me so much as eligibility on that last ones fate."

"I'm sorry but as Starr said, if you came to us for help, then you'll have to accept that we won't leave you to fight alone."

"--But I don't want you all to risk yourself! I said that but... You all just don't understand." She turned to face her sister, a grave expression on her face, "Not even you, Starfire. I'm out of here for now. You all can depend on each other to find out clues as to where he is on your own. As for me, I'm breaking away for a bit."

"...But... You came to us... And now you're leaving?" Cyborg asked her incredulously.

"I told you that you were in danger. I gave you a weapon that I thought would help. But, obviously Slade knows about that now. You all accepted my means of assisting you in a way of preventing him from continuing his evil ways. In some subtle way, it was you guys who came to me." And she flew off, leaving them all standing back on the ground.

"Sister, wait--" Starfire said before letting off. Her sister must have needed some time alone if she had left them by means of temporary escape.

"But... If Slade knows about that contraption your sister gave us... Is there any way that we could still use it against him?" Raven asked, and the whole group exchanged looks.

There was no other way to say it besides that the entire situation seemed... Well... Helpless.

"So... Blackfire has taken refuge with Robin and the Titans, has she? And they have forgiven her for her past misdeeds?" Slade asked with a knowing smirk. He nodded as though answering a rhetorical question, "Yes, well, she may think that it is that simple to extort from me and live, however... I feel that a little payback of my own is in order. I say a few mind games will help their team to realize exactly where they stand with one another."

He clicked his fingers and his surveillance turned to capture a layer of singles, one for every member, including Blackfire.

"I am about to present to them much suffering." He turned his back on the screen before leaving the dark room, "Very much indeed."

A/N: I'm so sorry that, 1.) It's been so long since I've updated and, 2.) This chapter is so short. I've tried three times to make this one work but I just couldn't aim the spouts of inspiration to one place and I lost them by either deleting before saving on my computer or... Just a LOT of mistakes. But I think that it worked out in my favor in the end because I came out with this and it took me forever as shown, let alone without imagining how long it might have been had I NOT stuck with to the computer like glue today and forced myself to work on this...

Eh... So, see ya! AND NO RANTING ABOUT HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED, PLEASE!

--Chibi is ending transmission.

PS: Yeah, I did kinda add a bit of Raven/Beast Boy in there for you believers... (..)


	6. Nightmares: Part One

Blackfire's Return

A Teen Titans Fiction

By: Chibi/Warlordess

A/N: Thanks to the very few who reviewed. I was hoping that more people would read and tell me what they thought but, obviously, the amount of time I spent NOT updating, plus the amount of time you all spent getting over the greatness I've crafted... (Sigh) I guess that there's no way for me to live forever... Anyway, I hope to win back more fans by updating with this so... Here we go!

Disclaimer: Chibi/Warlordess does not own the Teen Titans, Blackfire, or Slade. Though she'd do some very interesting things with them if she did...

Summary: Blackfire's come back to her sister, after breaking out of a top-security cell in the Centauri Moons. She's come back in order to avenge herself for being taken away from Earth; only Starfire isn't the target. When Slade is brought into the picture, the Titans can't help but join forces with her. However, is her story true?

WARNING: This chapter (and possibly the next, as well) will sport angsty and somewhat horrific things. If your stomachs twist at the thought of violence and/or descriptive angst, then I suggest you leave. Yes, I think that I'm going to raise the rating because of it...

---

Chapter Five: Nightmares - Part One

---

(Scene: Titan Tower, after midnight, Blackfire's room)

---

It was two a.m. and all of the Titans were currently asleep. Blackfire had returned about three hours after she'd gone, apologizing and bowing for her inappropriate behavior. She had been given a room only a door down from her sister and was currently sleeping, dreaming of their possible victory over Slade.

Everything was going great; the Titans were congratulating and thanking her for her help, they were celebrating with a pizza party, Starfire was hugging her in excitement and happiness. . . It was all too perfect.

Indeed.

As she slept peacefully on her soft mattress, a small spider ticked as it slipped across her ceiling. She noticed nothing, turning over and pulling up the sheets, and carelessly out cold for the night. It was then that a small glitch opened up where the arachnid's mouth was supposed to be and it spewed out a mist that circulated around the room, devouring all that was normally easy to be seen.

The same thing was happening in all of the Titans rooms. None of them took any incentive to stop it and, though they had no clue as to why, it was fact that all of their sweet and peaceful slumber was about to turn upside down and morph their hopes and inner thoughts into nightmares.

"Dear Sister! We have finally won over Slade, and we cannot thank you enough for helping us!" Starfire leapt at Blackfire and gave her a large family hug. Blackfire returned it and laughed happily, taking the affection as if she'd lived with it all of her life.

Beast Boy had stolen the game controller and was running away from a very pissed off Cyborg while Raven was reading one of her novel-length books drinking the normal green tea. Robin came over and smiled at them and asked if he could borrow Starfire from her sister.

"Well, I guess so." She shrugged, letting the Boy Wonder pull her away and, next moment, Starfire was back in her arms, crying loudly and, almost blissfully, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her younger sister looked up with her emerald eyes and, though Blackfire had expected a horribly saddened tear-stained face, she saw the largest smile that was possible, "Starfire?"

"Robin... He-he told me that he loved me. He told me that there was no other he could love and the he wanted me to stay with him forever." If possible, her smile seemed to grow after that statement, "Isn't this wonderful, Dear Sister?"

Blackfire was feeling numb. She didn't know what it was but, by Gods, she didn't think that "wonderful" was the right term for it at all. Suddenly, she had an astrospectual vision. She seemed to have moved from her usual view, into the sky, and was now watching as everyone stared at her, slowly disappearing to the beyond.

"Wha-what's going on?! Starfire?! Where are you? Where have you gone?!" Panicking, Blackfire turned this way and that, finally feeling a creeping edge of pain brewing in her chest. Finally, her gaze met with a distanced Starfire, who stared back at her through dim green eyes, "Starfire, sister? Er... A-are you okay?"

"Do you not feel proud of me, Blackfire? Do you not understand that I am happy? Do you not want me to be happy?" Starfire's voice sounded quiet and almost threatening. Her eyes were now on the ground, concealed by the bangs framing her brow, and not on her sister and so Blackfire couldn't truly make out her expression.

But... Starfire had hardly ever referred to her by her name, rather by "Sister" as a sense of respect.

"O-of course not, Starfire! I want nothing more than your happiness. I couldn't ask for more than that! You know that I speak the truth!" Blackfire bit her lip. What was this feeling? She did want Starfire to be happy, right? Even if it wasn't with their family, with her, back on Tamaran; she wanted Starfire to smile, always, "I would never lie to you if I could help it, Starfire. I'm looking forward to your smiling face whenever I come to see you.. I want nothing more than to see you laughing and living and... Loving."

She hesitated. She wanted her sister to live beautifully, right? She didn't care if she lost her to that Robin of Earth, she didn't care if she lost her to a human justice member, she didn't care that she lost her to time, age, love, and fate. She didn't...

"I... Do not believe you, Blackfire--!" Starfire's shriek rose from her throat, making Blackfire fall back in ill concealed shock and, unmistakably, fear. Peals of cackling, evil laughter erupted from the younger Tamaranians throat as she waltzed up to her frozen sister and touched her with a glowing green finger, "I do not believe you feel pleased by my accomplishment sister. So selfish you are, to believe that I'd wait for you, and exist below you, forever. I will never let you overcome me again!" She was laughing as she held Blackfire at "gun point", her emerald enveloped finger right on her arm, raising up to her shoulder and then back down to her elbow. And then it roved around the curve of her breast, to her chest, right above her heart.

"But..." Blackfire started before feeling a white hot pain enter the left side of her upper body, just under her neck and shoulder cap. She looked down to see Starfire's aura-ed finger penetrating her flesh, driving into her organs like a drill as scarlet blood began seeping uncontrollably down her body, onto the floor. She was falling, she was dying, she knew. She could feel a soft heaviness welcoming her behind her eyelids... She could see her sister staring at her through white-green eyes, her pupils dilated and her normal orange-tan skin erupting with a mighty aura.

"I do not believe you. I am not second-best to you any longer, older sister. Never again."

Blackfire looked up with a sense of last-minute strength and replied, "But... I do not lie."

Unable to awaken from her nightmares, Blackfire continued to writhe and scream in her bed, failed attempts to save her mind from the thoughts of her own death, her sister's crude attitude, and the lies and truths of which she fended from.

---

(Scene: Titan Tower, after midnight, Raven's room)

---

In Raven's room, the pale, fair-skinned girl lay stiffly on her mattress, meditating even in her sleep. She chose not to acknowledge any sounds that would be made and stood situated rather strangely for someone who was trying so very hard to rest.

"Azerath, metrion, synthos... Azerath, metrion, synthos..." Her murmurs were quite generally spaced and she heeded no movements from the other Titan members. They were feeling rather agitated, she knew, but it was nothing of concern to her. She continued to ignore them as her meditation beckoned her absolute focus, "Azerath, metrion, synthos..."

"Hey, Rae? We're going out for pizza; do you wanna join us?" Beast Boy asked, walking up to her as she tried to continue on with her ways of control. She gave a mere shake of the head and heard him sigh, again agitated at her lack of sociality, "Okay... Well, sorry that we bothered you, anyways." His tone was laced with something along the lines of sadness and regret. "We'll just bring you something back." And she heard the main door close a few seconds later.

Why had she not gone? Why did she sit there, forcibly controlling her emotions, instead of following after her friends as they went to enjoy the crime-free day together? Why did she let her lonesome life and unfriendly attitude get the better of her?

"Raven, do you wish to join us in a movie-ing night, perhaps?" Asked Starfire, hoping to edge her friend towards the couch and allow her a chance to interact with the other Titan members. Her wish wasn't granted as Raven only opened her eye and stared defiantly at her until she chose to leave.

Days spent in a want for everlasting peace and silence soon caused her to grow away from the team and they evaded trying to question her for her companionship. Soon, the only one attempting to lure her away was Beast Boy, and he only did so half-heartedly, not really thinking that his strategies would work against her. And he was quite right.

"Rae, do you wanna play a video game with me?"

"Hey Rae, I just made some tofu burgers; do you want one?"

"Rae, the town's being attacked by some angry elephant man! We could really use your help right about now!"

But she did nothing to heed his hopes for attention. She merely ignored him, as some part of her seemed to order her conscious mood to do, and continued to meditate in silence. It was for lack of outer conflict that Raven was inwardly praying that the other Titans would attempt to force her rousing... But her hopes were never made true.

Beast Boy grew, he evolved as the others did, and he gave up on ever rescuing her from the recesses of her mind. From the darkness, she watched the world she'd grown to live in slip by, never once able to break the glass case that held her back from it. She never saw how she separated farther and farther from that world everyday...

It was an unconscious scene that she noticed how time slipped by. She could hear the ticking of a grandfather clock; Father Time. She could hear the inquiries of her companions trying to coax her from her place of self-desertion. She could feel the days and weeks and months and years slipping by as she slid further into her bleak world of nothingness.

And before she knew it, Raven was asleep, away from the world, and entering her own, never to leave again.

She could hear more feeble attempts to aid her strange attitude, her friends still trying hopelessly to awaken her as she lay consumed by her dark and angry and sleep-hungry state. She listened to their pleas for her to come back from her place of rest, to come back from her non-existing plain, her dimension of night and stars and the broken Earth...

"Well Rae, I guess that you've gotten what you always wanted: Complete and utter silence. I won't try bothering you again, as you seem to want to be alone so badly." And Beast Boy, the strongest willing to coax her into their lively crowd, walked away for what Raven feared would be the last time.

...And then it was all gone.

No longer did she hear Starfire's simpering cries for her to come back. No longer did she hear Robin's worried leader-like reasoning for her to welcome herself into reality and read a book or drink her tea. no longer did she hear Beast Boy's desperate attempts to anger her with his immature jokes and laughter and kiddiness... Those jokes and laughter and kiddiness that she'd always told him she couldn't stand, even though they both knew at some point that she was lying.

Consumed by her thirst for darkness-entrailed sleep, she'd fallen straight into the trap that was her own mind. She spent eternity walking as her friends lived happily, leaving her forgotten in her own lane of loss.

And she lived for the rest of forever with the one thing she'd always feared: Loneliness.

Raven, usually one who slept stiff and rigid on her mattress, fell limp and slept fitfully with the nightmare's of everlasting silence there to take her away from the world.

---

(Scene: Titan Tower, after midnight, Starfire's room)

---

In Starfire's room, the younger Tameranian sister slept peacefully, her dreams of soft light, plants, animals, and song comforting her into blissful rest. But then her eyebrows furrowed in unmistakable frustration as she realized that her lighthearted sweetness was in the center of disruption.

It was the planet of Tamaran. She was back home with her parents, her sister, her world... It was absolutely glorious. She would be seeing Robin and the others again soon but, as her mother was expecting, she couldn't help but return to her planet to be with her.

The atmosphere of her home planet was soft, clean, clear, and pure. A distant ruby moon and twinkling far away planets glittered in the sky above her. the many homes and people around her greeted her with a bow as they saw the young girl walk past and she eagerly returned their kindness before continuing on. As beautiful and generous as Earth's prospects had been, it was still highly satisfying to know that she could return back to Tamaran and relax with her relatives and friends, if only for awhile.

Returning home from her walk, Starfire of Tamaran was not expecting to be greeted by silence and a funny, despicable smell. Truth be told, she had never smelt anything like it. It was like... Rotting, burning, fleshy corpses. Her eyes widened as she flew forcibly into the eating area, again not once suspecting what she found there.

Her mother, father... Both with their stomachs ripped open, protruding their intestines and allowing their blood to seep upon the ground. In turn, their remains were slowly falling away behind a brewing orange-red flame, greeting her with a fiery desire for her own petrified, deathly flesh.

She tried as hard as possible to stop the fire from spreading... Until she heard a cackling laugh from behind her and turned to see her sister. Her arms fell at her sides, disbelieving to the obvious. Oh, how she'd hoped never to lay her eyes upon the current scene before her.

Blackfire stood facing her in the air, her raven hair whipping around her and her hands covered in their parents blood. Her clothes were somewhat torn, proving that, indeed, their parents had tried to fight off the girl, but had failed. Though looking slightly off, Blackfire smirked at her younger sibling, knowing that the sight of their deceased parents would come as a real heartbreaking shock.

"Sister... How could you?!" Starfire really couldn't think of much else to say, "Our mother, another sibling on the way, our father, all proud members of this planet! How could you even live with yourself, doing this?! You haven't even a right to come back to our home!" She was crying, furious tears leaking from her eyes as she stared at her parents mutilated forms, "How could you even succeed in... This slaughter..?"

"Surprise is the most unsurpassed of elements, dear Sister. I had to end their lives; I was growing weary of them. I am doing so of this entire world, or course," She broke off and her maniacal grin widened, "however, I can easily end that suffrage as well."

Surprise..? Growing weary..?! SUFFRAGE?! Starfire's eyes blazed with fury. She would fight. She would not let her sister end their lives this way; she was born to defend their home and so she would do so.

She soared into the air, a green emittance erupting from her entire body; death was a small price to pay to save her home and avenge her parents. She didn't care if her sister would murder her in the process. Being a warrior, she would pay with her life if that was what it was worth.

Flying straight into her sister, who was not expecting such an upfront approach, she managed to grip her arms and stop her from sending any of her Tameranian aura through her body. Her eyes were still glowing and she was able to blast her sister back with her beams but it was not nearly enough to stop her.

"Sister. You wish to defy me? You wish to fight just to die, to gain nothing from a worthless battle? You know that I am better. You know that I will succeed over you. You know that you will fall forever here and that you will never be seeing that Robin of Earth again." At the mention of Robin, Starfire fought harder, not wanting to listen to the facts that, since her sister was willing to kill, she would be the one most likely to win.

Striking Blackfire with two more of her Starbolts, she was not aware of the deathly trick that she was going to be forced to bear in her grave. Starfire, furiously agitated, shuddering away her horror at the prospect of her older siblings capabilities, aimed a well-balanced kick and hit her square in the chest, sending her falling towards the ground.

However, in an unmistakable surge of power and triumph, Blackfire arose from her follied position and stared, determinedly faking fright, as though there was something to truly dread from the younger girl. She soon found it no use, grinning superiorly at the "child" and slowly rising higher and higher into the air.

Starfire was stunned that her sister wasn't attacking her anymore, that she was almost defiantly ignoring her attempts at battle. But what was eating away at her the most was that she was slowly pressuring herself higher into the Tameranian planet's atmosphere, her hands behind her back and not an inch of her embroidered by her lavender-to-violet aura.

But she was soon condemned as wrong-footed as Blackfire emitted a very precise beam of energy through the upper crust, mantle, and cores of the planet of Tamaran, igniting a chemical reaction that began to cause earthquakes... Volcanoes... Anonymous natural disasters to strike the planet in various places. Soon, a deep chasm had appeared in the ground and Starfire, finally coming back to a decent state of mind, attempted to use her powers to feed off the angry world as the inhabitants screamed and disappeared beneath the surface, their bodies dismembering and vanishing in the terrorized enflaming of destruction.

Her sister was laughing... The Tamaranian people were shrieking... The planet was about to burn away into the ball of gases it had once been... And Starfire couldn't stop any of it at all; not by herself... As she felt a deadly pulse of Tameranian power hit her in her back and send her to the ground, she could only think of her friends on Earth, her dead parents and people, and the fact that she could do nothing to save any of the fellow inhibiters of the anonymous worlds from another villainous being that was now to take the universe by surprise... And then, she could think of nothing as death stole her being from the physical existence.

"I regret killing you, Sister... However, your death was only a single turn in my game of deceit..."

Starfire whimpered and turned in her sleep, trying as much as possible to get the visions of burning, decapitating flesh and destruction from her mind.

All of the Titans still slept, unaware of their inhalation of the gas and the fact that the very action was what spurred their demonic, lively, and realistic deliberations.

---

A/N: Well, there's the first part of this series. I admit, I'm not really sure where I plan to go with this but I've got a general idea of everything and I wouldn't feel unwanting towards any of your idea's. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter because I've tried exceptionally hard to get it out in good time and to make it sound fitting.

Now, let me just say a few extra things before I leave you all to whatever else you have to do:

1.) I'm sorry that there's not as much romance as you all would have liked. I'm actually surprised that there isn't, considering romance is something I've always placed in my stories... But I've just had the most wonderful idea for some Starr/Robin fluff for the next chapter; YAY!

2.) I hope that this was long enough to satisfy you and that it was brought out in good time. I realize that I'm not working at a remarkable speed on this fic but I'm trying to get at least one chapter up a month. I've finally finished my colossal eighteen chapter (nineteen including The Afterward and mass review replies) Pokemon AAMRN so I might be able to spend more time on this one but I can't promise anything as I have three other stories that I've resigned to finish and plenty more ideas that I REALLY wanna get out onto the playing field, if you know what I mean...

3.) Because I've noticed all of the mistakes I made in the last chapter, I've ended up looking this one over at least six times (I'm not kidding; I just had to be sure that it was "perfect") and if there's even one mistake, I swear I'm going to shoot myself. I ask you, please, that if/when you review, will you hold back any horrible complaints you might have.

4.) Reviews wanted!

So, that's all that I have to say. Thanks for reading everyone and bubi!

--Chibi/Warlordess ending transmission.

PS: Oh, and I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. PLEASE forgive me. My crummy internet AND phone line went out; it's a shame that I'm too poor to work one without the other... But, don't worry. I've all ready started on the next chappie!


End file.
